Jade Sparrow
by emofairy
Summary: Okay Raven is dead. So is Phil...don't ask...you'll see. Now the Harry Potter/Potc crossover has begun. Review please!
1. Kidnap

Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean or the characters. But I do own Raven Sparrow, Jade Sparrow, Smins, Aberty, and others!!

** ** - means going into someone's head

* * - means leaving someone's head

Chapter 1- Kidnap

Setting- Tortuga 16 years ago

"Let me go!" Raven Sparrow yelled. She had just been taken captive by enemy pirates that had com aboard and invaded the Black Pearl. All she could do was hope that her husband, Jack Sparrow, and the captain of the Black Pearl, would come to save her.

"Why should we love?" The pirate that was holding her said, slowly dragging his hand downwards.

"Smins! Stop manhandling our guest," said a man who was obviously the captain. "besides, we wouldn't want to harm the growing life form inside her now do we?"

Raven gasped. 'How did hw know that?', she looked at him shocked.

"How did I know that, you are wondering? Well I have my ways. And if that husband of yours has any concerns about you, he better be sure to think through his plan to get you and your unborn baby back," he laughed, "then again, he may never see you again or watch his child grow up."

Raven looked at the floor of the hideout saddened.

"Oh what's this? He doesn't know about his child?" The crew started laughing. "If he doesn't get to watch his child grow up then neither will you. But I must say, hiding the fact that you 5 months pregnant is quite extraordinary."

Two deckhands then roughly grabbed her and dragged her to a separate room. Once she was alone she could only hope that Jack and the others would find her…

~~~~ Switch over to the Black Pearl ~~~~

2 months later §§§§§

"GOD DAMN FUCKNG THING!" Jack yelled at the compass. It had been nearly two months now since Raven was taken by other pirates and he had been trying to use the compass to find her and all the compass needle did was constantly spin around.

"Language Mr. Sparrow!" yelled the captain.

"We're pirates captain, it's what we do!" yelled back Barbossa with a smirk.

**inside captains head**

'Oh Raven, we better find you soon.' Sighed Aberty, watching Sparrow cussing at the compass in his hand.

*leaving his head*

Jack looked up from the compass and stared out at the horizon.

"Captain?"

"Aye Mr. Sparrow?"

"I have a request that we head for Tortuga, we have not looked there yet for Raven."

"Alright then, men, we're heading for Tortuga to search there for Raven."

"Aye, aye, captain!" chorused back the crew.

"We'll find her Jack." Barbossa said as he passed.

"For her and the baby's sake." Muttered Jack.

As Jack walked away from where he was standing, he didn't notice Barbossa standing still with a shocked expression on his face with what he heard.


	2. Murder and a Child

And now the long awaited 2nd chapter of JADE SPARROW… ENJOY

P.S.: Me'sa sorry for the long wait.

2 months later (still 16 years ago)

The Hideout – Tortuga

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Raven screamed. She was in labor and about to give birth to her kid any moment now, when the door suddenly burst open.

In walked the captain and another man. Raven could see the dagger hanging from the captain's belt.

"I brought a doctor with me," he said indicating the man beside him. "I'm not _that_ uncivilized now am I?"

Raven just looked at him in pain and exhaustion. She hid the sadness that she felt. Jack wasn't there with her. He did not find her in time and now it was too late. Screaming, and with the help of the doctor, she brought her daughter into the world.

"I'm going to be nice a let you hold you daughter." The captain told her. What he didn't know was that she had a necklace in her pocket. What was special about the necklace is that on the clasp of the necklace there is dry blood from both of the parents on it. It was also initiated by Tia Dalma so no one but one of the parents could take the necklace off.

When the doctor left and he had his back turned towards her, she took the necklace out of her pocket and quickly put it around her daughter's neck. Unfortunately, the captain had noticed, so before he got to her, the necklace had been put on. She then felt the captain's dagger go into her chest.

"Well, it might not have been the way I planned it, but it works just the same…" he said, holding the girl, while he watching Raven Sparrow's life drain out of her.

¿⌐¿⌐¿⌐¿⌐¿

Meanwhile….

The Black Pearl crew had harbored the ship in an inaccessible cove near Tortuga. On the cliff above the cove, they were going to go their own ways to find Raven when they heard screams. Making their way to where the screams were coming from, they silently came upon the pirates and their hideout.

"Bast…" Jack started to say before he was quickly silenced.

"Jack, don't let them hear us!" Aberty harshly whispered.

"ENEMY PIRATES!!" one of the random pirates outside the hideout yelled.

"Shit…" Aberty and the other pirates said.

"Bring it on!" said Jack, a gleam in his eyes.

A/N: Well…I don't feel like writing a fight scene… so FAST FORWARD!!

**In the hideout**

Raven could just barely hear the sounds of fighting coming from outside the hideout or her daughter's wailings.

"Jack…." Raven whispered.

"Well it seems that husband of yours and the others made it here," said the Captain with a sadistic grin, "too bad I won't be having the pleasure of meeting him."

He looks at her and sees that she has started to cough up blood.

"I will be taking my leave now."

And as he walked out the door, Raven's vision began to grow dark rapidly.

*Outside the hideout*

"They were weak…" one of the pirates said.

"Who cares, let's get in there." Spoke Jack.

Stepping into the hideout, they first looked around the main room before they left to search the rest of the rooms in the hideout. They had had absolutely no luck until they got to the last room, where they found Raven covered in blood.

"Raven!"

Jack started to go over when Barbossa put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's too late Jack.."

~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere near Tortuga~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil (the captains name is now Phil) went quickly across the island, trying to find a ship to take him and the child off the island.

BAM

CRASH

Curious, Phil went to find out what the noises where. What he saw were two men with short, skinny sticks shooting out different colored lights.

CRUNCH

Phil gasped, and a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He went down. First on his knees, then, as he fell face first onto the ground, his arms went out, still holding the baby. Then that was it. He lay there on the ground dead, with the baby wailing mere inched from his hands.

The two men stopped what they were doing. They quickly looked at the dead man, then to the wailing baby. The sinister man took this opportunity to leave while the other man in question just looked at the baby.

This other man? Well, he was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

Seeing the other man gone, he went over to the child, noticing the necklace.

Checking that the child was alright, he noticed the baby was a girl.

"Well then little one, judging by the stone on your necklace, your name will be Jade." He told her this and she giggled and reached out for him.

Pulling out a dimension jumper object, Dumbledore turned to take Jade with him.

*With the others*

Jack and the others had left the room, trying to find the man and the baby. As they were running, they noticed the man's body lying on the ground. Then they noticed the strange man with a baby in his arms.

"Hey, wait!" Jack yelled out.

Dumbledore did not hear, so as he activated the device, he did not see the group of pirates trying to get his attention. With a pop, he and the baby Jade disappeared from sight.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: I couldn't make it too long, but more will come later. And if you were too stupid to notice, a crossover happened.


End file.
